Light
Participating Countries: Sharalat, Theoralt, Harakal, Lysander, Talakath, Harkath, Tharam Basic Holy Days: Name When Light's Ascension Midsummer Light's Shame Midwinter Light's Pleading Every new moon Light's Purification Every day at dawn Light's Testing Every day at dusk Country-Specific Holy Days: Name When Where Light's Departure First full moon after Spring Equinox Sharalat Light's Naming Day before Midsummer Theoralt Light's Plenty Autumn Equinox Harakal Light's Conquest 30th day after Spring Equinox (Lysanders' Birthday) Lysander Light's Gift First New Moon after Midwinter Talakath Light's Journey 2nd Full moon after Midsummer Harkath Light's Return Spring Equinox Tharam Centers of Worship: Center Where Lyxend Temple Lysander City, Lysander Shipview Point Shrine Sharalat Pass of the Strong Along the Theoralt and Markand border Swift's Jump Harakat Falls in the Finger Hills Each country has a regional temple The Countries surrounding the Harthak Sea Deities: The Light, Creator and Life-giver Preferred Mantles: Air, Creation, Earth, Fire, Force, Justice, Life, Light and Darkness, Physical Power, Shadow, Water General Description The Sharakim who follow the Light believe that they are born warped and monstrous as a result of the curse laid upon them for their ancestors' shameful act so long ago. The Tenets of Light teach that only when all Sharakim have redeemed themselves will the mark disappear, and lay out a series of laws and commandments to guide the Sharakim to this end. One of the prime laws is the destruction of undead whenever found, which the Sharakim feel responsible for. Timeline Year Event -600 The Tenets of Light given to the Prophet Harakalth -596 to -584 Harakalth is inspired to write the Books of Light and Darkness -580 Harakalth dies. -563 The Prophet Larthak teaches the people the Way of the Focused Sword. -561 to -549 The Thalar Nalth and the Prophet Larthak argue of the succession; The Light breaks into two. -3 to 5 Lysander the Great conquers all of the lands surrounding the Harkath sea. 124 First Dynastic War of the Lysander Empire. 129 Lyxend Temple built over the purported site of Lysander's Birth. 445 Khara discovered. 450 The Fragments of Light reunite. 452 to 467 Khara conquered. 558 Kharan nobility excommunicated. 634 Markand rebels flee over the Pass of the Strong 647 Trade opened with Markand 671 to 676 Seventh Dynastic War of the Lysander Empire. 731 to 789 Wars of Secession; Lysander Empire reduced to the Kingdom of Lysander. Detailed Deities The Light is a single deity, and a monotheistic religion. It is commonly portrayed as a solar disk, or a 4-pointed star. It does possess a number of varying orders, sects, and heresies: The Thalar sect - the oldest sect. Most active in Tharam. The Larthak sect - the second oldest sect, and a large portion of their worshippers are psychic warriors and ardents. Most active on the western coast. The Lysander sect - the youngest sect. Active long the eastern and northern coasts. The Garden of Light - a small, evangelical order of traveling healers and anti-undead warriors who serve as their guardians. The Guardians of the Dead - an order of the Larthak sect that guards the graveyards and fights the undead. The Healers of Light - an order that belongs to all three sects. Their chapter houses are often used for intra-sect negotiations. The Scholars of Light - a Thalar order of Akashics. Also used as a general reference to any Akashic who has taken religious vows. Curse of the Light - a heresy that believes it was the Light, not the Dark, who cursed the Sharakim. Shadow Reborn - a heresy that seeks to redeem the Sharakim by restoring the Dark. Frequently use undead servants. Power Beyond Darkness - a heresy that believes that every Sharakim has a fragment of the Dark's divine power, and seeks to seize it, typically by becoming undead. Category:SettingCategory:Religions